Hanya Ingin Menangis
by munya munya
Summary: Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis di makam Neji setelah sekian lama bersikap tegar./Dedicated to Neji's Birthday on July 3rd!/"For the Genius, Hyuuga Neji. Thank you for having a beautiful, amazing cousin. Thank you for protecting my future wife. Train her.. Accompany her.. Love her.. She is so precious for me."/My comeback fic./ONESHOT/CANON after chapter 700./DLDR!/HBD NEJI!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedicated to Neji's Birthday**

 **standard warnings applied**

.  
.

 _July, 3rd 2015_

 _For the Genius, Hyuuga Neji_

 _Thank you for having a beautiful, amazing cousin_

 _Thank you for protecting my future wife_

 _Train her.._

 _Accompany her.._

 _Love her.._

 _She is so precious for me.._

 **Hyuuga Neji**

Adalah deretan huruf yang tertulis di atas batu nisan abu-abu berukiran lambang desa Konoha. Senja itu, taman pemakaman Konoha tampak sepi senggang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berdoa di atas pusara keluarganya. Terang saja, di tengah libur musim panas ini, siapa yang mau berkunjung ke tempat yang bukan tergolong tempat berlibur seperti.. taman pemakaman?

Namun wanita ini berbeda. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan pusara kakak sepupu kesayangannya, yang walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun pergi, namun rasa sayang itu masih sama. Bahkan rindu yang menyesakkan itu semakin besar. Sosok anggun itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya sehingga ujung jarinya berada tepat di depan hidung, berdoa. Memohon pada Yang Kuasa untuk kebaikan sang kakak di alam sana.

 _Semoga Nii-san tenang di sana._

Angin berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan ringan rambut biru keunguan pendek yang baru ia potong sekitar seminggu yang lalu sebatas bahu. Hyuuga, atau kini Uzumaki Hinata mengakhiri doa-nya dan merapikan rambut cantik anugrah Tuhan miliknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sejenak, melihat keadaan sekitar, apakah ramai atau cukup sepi untuknya melanjutkan kegiatan atau bisa disebut kebiasannya selama ini. Mata putih keunguan bak batu _amethyst_ itu melirik langit, mengira-ngira waktu melalui warna sang lembayung dan burung-burung yang beterbangan. Selesai dengan analisis sederhananya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berlama-lama di pusara kakaknya.

Hinata menatap tulisan di atas batu itu dalam. Bukan dengan _byakugan_ , tapi meresapinya dengan hati. Seakan ia bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan sosok kakaknya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin lebih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Nii-san_!" Wanita itu berucap pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan angin pun dapat menyamarkan suaranya.

Wanita muda itu memang selalu ke sini setiap tahunnya. Setiap tanggal tiga Juli, ia tidak pernah absen barang sekali. Entah ini kebetulan atau anugerah Tuhan, ia selalu ada di Konoha setiap tanggal ini. Tidak ada misi atau hal lainnya, selama ini, dan seterusnya, ia harap.

"Aku.. aku telah menepati janjiku 'kan untuk selalu ke sini tiap tahunnya? Aku harap _Nii-san_ senang dengan kunjunganku. Ah, aku rasa _Nii-san_ tidak pernah kesepian. Guru Guy dan teman-teman yang lain terutama teman tim _Nii-san_ sering berkunjung ke sini di tengah kesibukan mereka," wanita anggun itu mulai bermonolog. Bunga lili putih yang telah ia sematkan di awal kunjungannya bergerak indah dibelai angin sore. Suara cicit burung pun seakan menemani monolog Hinata yang tidak terbalaskan kata-kata.

"Tapi, Naruto- _kun_ belum bisa berkunjung ke sini, _Nii-san_. Aku minta maaf. Aku yakin dia juga merindukanmu dan ingin berkunjung. Tapi, yah.. ia sangat sibuk, kau tahu?"

Jingga semakin merambat di langit, namun Hinata tidak lantas berhenti.

Malah, semakin menikmati _kebersamaan_ ini.

"Aku tetap mencintai Naruto bagaimanapun keadannya, apapun yang terjadi, _Nii-san_. Kau pasti mengerti 'kan? Diriku memang selalu seperti ini. Hahaha.."

Tawa itu hambar, tidak sinkron dengan wajah lembut yang berusaha menahan luka di sana. Sama seperti kalimatnya yang mendadak menyimpang dari tema. Wanita itu tahu, namun ia tetap melanjutkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya.. aku, Konoha, sudah banyak berubah. Apa _Nii-san_ di sana masih tetap sama? Hm.. aku penasaran kira-kira seperti apa wajah _Nii-san_ sekarang. Apa di sana _Nii-san_ bersama banyak orang? Misalnya.. em.. Ibuku? Atau paman Hizashi? Apa mereka membuat perayaan ulang tahun _Nii-san_ di surga sana?

Hihihi perayaan hanya untuk anak kecil kah? Ku rasa.. tidak juga _Nii-san_. Asalkan itu bersama orang-orang yang kita sayangi. A.. Aku.. Ak.. ku.. juga.. sudah bersama.. orang yang aku sayangi. Na-Naruto _-kun_ , Aku.. lalu.. Boruto dan Himawari, anak-anakku.. Saat salah satu dari kami ada yang berulang tahun, kami.. kami suka membuat perayaan baik kecil ataupun besar, _Nii-san_.."

Lama-kelamaan suara yang terbata-bata itu semakin mengecil, menghilang. Tercekat di tenggorokan yang terasa sakit. Sakit yang semu, bukan karena infeksi atau bakteri, namun karena hati yang menahan.. menahan semua rasa sakit, kesedihan, penderitaan dan kerinduan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkatnya menghadap langit. Menutup mata sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Ia harap oksigen dapat membebaskan rasa sakit yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Menyegarkan pikiran dan emosi yang berkecamuk, mengacaukan pertahanan dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, wanita cantik itu memulai lagi monolognya.

"Aku bersyukur," jeda sejenak. Perempuan beriris lavender muda itu menarik napasnya sekali lagi.

" _Nii-san_ , aku bersyukur dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Bersama Naruto- _kun_ , aku sangat bahagia dan merasa bebas.. Tidak ada lagi kekangan seperti yang klan Hyuuga selama ini perlakukan terhadapku. Naruto- _kun_ , suamiku, menjadi matahari untuk hidupku yang seperti itu. Kehidupanku yang dulu.. yang.. kau tahu kan? Ah, kau juga sudah bebas dari kekangan itu _Nii-san_.. itu juga berkat Naruto kan? Tapi..."

Sejujurnya Hinata sudah menahan isakan menyakitkan itu, tapi tetap saja itu menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat.

"Tapi.. kau.. kenapa kau harus 'bebas' dalam arti yang berbeda dariku? Aku.. aku ingin.. seandainya saja kita masih bisa bersama lebih lama lagi.. Mungkin, mungkin Naruto- _kun_ bisa membebaskan _Nii-san_ dalam keadaan yang berbeda.."

Bukannya Hinata tidak menerima dengan ikhlas kematian Neji, namun, entah mengapa untuk saat ini ia ingin keegoisannya keluar untuk sekali saja. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun ia hanya merasa sedih, merasa rindu. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama untuk melupakan, tapi terlalu lama untuk menahan rindu.

"Kini Naruto- _kun_ sudah menjadi Hokage, bahkan menjadi suamiku. _Nii-san_ masih ingat dengan janji yang Naruto katakan sewaktu melawanmu dulu? Ia cerita pada ku, dulu ia berkata akan mengubah Hyuuga, bila ia sudah menjadi Hokage, sehingga tidak ada lagi _souke_ dan _bunke_. Jika saja _Nii-san_ masih di sini.. Jika saja.. _Nii-san_ bisa bebas dari status _bunke_ dengan cara itu.. seharusnya..."

Air mata menetes. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, tak bisa ditahan. Suara isakan di antara kata wanita itu sudah mengalahkan desau angin yang mengantarkan senja ke peraduannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Neji _Nii-san_.."

 _Andai kau masih di sini_

 _Aku ingin kita berkumpul_

 _Kau bisa mengajak keponakanmu bermain_

 _Ya, Boruto dan Himawari pasti senang.._

 _Naruto juga, ia akan memiliki banyak orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam memimpin Konoha bila ditambah dirimu.._

 _Tou-san dan Hanabi, juga seluruh klan Hyuuga juga pasti bangga punya jenius yang bisa diandalkan_

 _Untuk menghasilkan keturunan Hyuuga dalam generasi baru.._

 _Ah, ku rasa Tenten cocok menjadi pendampingmu_

 _Kau tahu ia diam-diam adalah orang yang paling berduka akan kepergianmu.._

 _Nii-san, kadang aku membayangkan kau juga punya keluarga dan punya anak-anak yang hebat_

 _Lalu keluargaku dan keluargamu berkumpul bersama_

 _Anak-anakmu dan Tenten, serta anak-anakku dan Naruto-kun bercengkrama sebagai keluarga_

 _Akan sangat indah bukan?_

 _Tapi itu semua hanya khayalanku.. yang tidak pernah menjadi nyata.._

Selanjutnya hanya kalbu yang mampu bersuara. Bibir itu hanya mampu terisak pelan. Tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa terucap, hanya tangisan lemah dan isakan tertahan. Seluruh isi hati wanita itu yang ingin ia utarakan pada mendiang kakaknya, hanya terucap lewat kalbu. Namun hanya dengan itu pun ia yakin, ceritanya akan sampai ke kakaknya tercinta.

Air mata menetes semakin deras. Membasahi bunga lili yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Kelopak itu semakin basah, terlihat segar sekilas. Namun makin segar bunga itu terlihat, makin kerontang hati orang yang sedang menangis pilu di atasnya.

Hinata tidak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah sesedih ini, tidak kekanakan seperti kelihatannya begini. Wanita itu telah dewasa. Hanya pada saat Neji dimakamkan Hinata menangis. Untuk pertama dan terakhir di depan pusara Neji. Namun kini terulang lagi. Tangisan itu tumpah lagi setelah sekian lama dirinya ikhlas menerima kematian Neji dengan lapang dada. Semakin banyak tetes yang tumpah dari mata indahnya, ia semakin tidak tahu. Semakin tidak tahu alasan dirinya mendadak menjadi cengeng dan hatinya diselimuti perasaan sesak yang menyiksa.

Mungkin ia hanya ingin, atau mungkin kesedihan itu terakumulasi oleh waktu.

Entahlah. Bagaimana orang lain bisa tahu kalau dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya?

Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai. Tidak ada pula alasan untuk bersedih, mengenang orang yang dicintai... sudah tidak akan pernah bisa lagi kau temui.

"Hiks.. mungkin aku masih terlalu lemah, untuk melindungi.." Hinata teringat kembali memori detik-detik kematian Neji saat ia sadar telah menemukan suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi dengan benar.. melindungi Naruto- _kun_ atau pun _Nii-san_. Kecerobohanku.. kelemahanku.. mengapa selalu menyusahkan orang lain? Maafkan aku.. _Nii-san_.. Maafkan ak.. ku.." kata-kata itu keluar begitu berat, begitu menyakitkan. Sesak.

Pada dasaranya Hinata bukan orang yang selalu menyesali sesuatu dan menyalahkan diri sendiri, itu bukan sikap orang dewasa. Tapi hari ini ia hanya merasa.. sedih. Ia seperti.. memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersedih. Ingin hanyut dalam perasaan memilukan ini. Terkadang ia sedikit merasa tak pantas berbahagia di tengah pengorbanan yang Neji berikan.

Masih tetap menangis dalam diam, Hinata merasa sebagian hatinya menyuruhnya berhenti. Sekarang ia bukan gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sedang menghadiri pemakaman kakak sepupunya pasca perang, ditemani Naruto yang setia di belakangnya. Ia adalah wanita. Ia seorang istri Hokage. Ia adalah ibu dari dua anak. Bersikap egois dengan membiarkan dirinya menangis bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

Namun saat ia berusaha bangkit, ia kembali jatuh. Pasrah akan kepedihan yang membelenggunya.

Walaupun objek yang menjadi bahan tangisannya tidak menginginkan ini sama sekali.

Pengorbanannya menurutnya adalah demi kelangsungan hidup Hinata, demi kebahagiaan adik sepupunya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan menyusuri sore Konoha. Selesai dari pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage lebih cepat, setidaknya untuk hari ini, Naruto berniat langsung pulang ke kediamannya.

Namun di tengah jalan, ia bertemu seorang Hyuuga yang menyapanya dari kejauhan.

"Pulang cepat eh, Naruto- _Nii_?" Seru Hanabi sambil menghampiri Hokage ketujuh yang tidak lain adalah kakak iparnya.

"Yo Hanabi! Sedang apa sore-sore begini?" Balas Naruto.

"Aku mau membeli makanan ringan. Ohya, Boruto dan Himawari sedang di rumahku lho,"

"Hng? Memangnya Hinata ke mana?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi herannya.

" _Nee-sama_ tadi pergi ke makam _Neji-Nii_. Sudahlah lebih baik kau jemput dia, dia lama sekali. Serahkan saja anak-anak padaku. Mereka masih betah berlama-lama," ujar Hanabi santai sambil menepuk lengan Naruto dan berlalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Naruto pun menoleh, terdiam sejenak, lalu berakhir dengan mengiyakan saja kata-kata adik iparnya yang _bossy_ ini. Mulai melangkah lagi dengan destinasi yang berbeda, Naruto berseru konyol "Baiklah, Bibi Hanabi!"

* * *

Hokage ketujuh itu menapakkan kakinya di tanah berumput hijau. Dirinya kini sudah tiba di taman pemakaman Konoha. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya sosok istrinya sedang duduk menghadap sebuah batu nisan yang sudah ia hapal letaknya.

 _Neji._

Warna jingga pekat sudah memenuhi langit Konoha. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Hinata, dirinya sedikit terkejut mendapati Hinata sedang menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menunduk dalam dengan mata terpejam dan bahu bergetar. Wajahnya pun terlihat basah dan memerah.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat Hinata menangis di depan pusara Neji, pengecualian pada saat pemakaman. Selama ini wanita itu terlihat tegar dan menerima dengan lapang dada kepergian kakaknya. Namun mengapa hari ini berbeda?

Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Hinata menoleh ke arah samping dan sedikit terkejut lalu membuang muka sambil menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Tidak mau membuat suaminya khawatir, wanita itu segera memasang senyum tipis layaknya menyambut suaminya pulang.

"Maaf Na-Naruto-kun, ak.. ku lama, ya?" ditambah suara serak ini, Hinata sudah gagal berpura-pura dirinya baik-baik saja.

Itu bukan wajah yang baik untuk menyambut suamimu yang pulang cepat, Hinata.

Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata lama, kehilangan kata-katanya. Hatinya ikut tercubit melihat keadaan istrinya. Hinata tak mampu menatap mata biru itu lebih lama, ia menunduk dan badannya kembali bergetar, isakan mengalun semakin keras. Tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya untuk berhenti menangis.

Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa, setiap melihat batu datar bertuliskan ' _Hyuuga Neji'_ dan bunga lili putih itu, otaknya selalu memerintahkan anggota tubuhnya untuk menangis dan bersedih. Jangan salahkan langit sore dan angin musim panas yang mendukung suasana sendu ini.

Dan jangan salahkan Naruto, Hinata merasa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan saat orang lain melihatnya menangis.

Di luar, Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang. Walaupun ia panik di dalamnya. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya, lalu menghapus lelahan air mata di pipi kemerahan itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" ujarnya lembut dan sangat berhati-hati.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, mencoba memelankan tangisnya dan menghentikannya perlahan-lahan. Tapi mengapa sangat sulit?

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Melindunginya dalam rengkuhan protektif yang hangat, sehangat mentari senja. Naruto memeluk Hinata seakan tidak mengizinkan apapun mengusiknya, termasuk perasaan sedih dan penderitaan. Namun di sisi lain, pertahanan wanita itu sudah hancur. Hancur karena kenyamanan yang Naruto berikan. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata? Ini tidak seperti dirimu," bisiknya di dekat telinga Hinata sambil menyisir helaian biru keunguan itu dengan jarinya.

Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Berbagai perasan berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

 _Neji.. Neji.. ada apa dengan adikmu ini.._

Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sambil menatap lurus batu nisan di depannya. Biasanya Naruto selalu berhasil dengan kata-katanya. Namun berbeda jika 'lawannya' adalah wanita. Terutama wanitanya ini. Salah-salah, ia bisa membuat hati Hinata yang rapuh bertambah hancur. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Maka lebih baik ia diam. Memeluk senyaman yang ia bisa. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara musim panas yang tenteram. Dalam setiap tarikan napasnya, ia berdoa. Untuk Neji.

 _Untuk Hyuuga Neji yang jenius_

 _Selamat ulang tahun_

 _Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu_

 _Terimakasih sudah mempunyai sepupu yang cantik dan luar biasa ini_

 _Terimakasih sudah melindungi istri masa depanku_

 _Melatihnya sehingga ia menjadi kuat.._

 _Menemaninya dalam segala kesulitan.._

 _Menyayanginya.._

 _Dahulu_

 _Sebelum aku_

 _Sekarang giliranku.. untuk melindunginya dari apapun yang merusak kebahagiaannya_

 _Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia_

 _Aku ingin bersamanya sampai akhir hidupku_

 _Karena itu, kumohon doakan kami.._

 _Karena dia sangat berharga untukku.._

Selesai dengan benaknya, Naruto menunduk. Mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, dan menghirup wangi bunga dari helaian rambutnya. Setelah bermonolog dengan Neji, Naruto merasa isakan Hinata bertambah pelan. Maka ia putuskan untuk berbicara.

"Maaf, Hinata. Ini semua salahku."

Sesaat tangis Hinata berhenti untuk mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Naruto.

Pikiran Naruto menerawang ke masa lalu, matanya terpejam. "Neji mati karena melindungiku juga, aku.. jujur aku bingung harus bagaimana. Seperti apapun aku mencoba menghilangkan kesedihanmu, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak pantas.."

Jeda sedetik sebelum Hinata melepaskan diri secara tiba-tiba, Menatap Naruto lurus-lurus dengan air mata masih menganak sungai di wajahnya. Tapi, matanya tegas.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu sama sekali," ujarnya tanpa terbata.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau sangat.. sangat berharga Naruto- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai kau yang.." Hinata mengalihkan bola matanya ke bawah, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Kini ia terdengar seperti orang egois yang lebih baik kehilangan nyawa kakaknya daripada orang yang dicintainya harus mati. dirinya merasa jahat. Ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata semakin jatuh ke dalam lubang penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ia menangis lagi. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Namun Naruto menariknya. Menolongnya dari jurang penyesalan itu. Hokage ketujuh itu memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Menatapnya lurus. Kemudian salah satu tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata, membawa wajah itu menatapnya juga. "Berhenti, Hinata!" Ia mengusapkan jarinya ke pipi istrinya, menghapus air mata itu lagi.

Ia tahu, sebagai pemimpin yang baik dalam rumah tangganya ia harus bersikap tegas.

"Kalau kau," Naruto menunjuk dada Hinata dengan jarinya, lalu berpindah ke dirinya sendiri, "Atau aku.. yang mati. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

Kini kedua tangan Naruto berada di sisi wajah Hinata. Merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terkadang menetes jatuh dari netra bening itu. Ia tidak ingin ada air mata lagi.

"Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan dari pengorbanan Neji. Ia hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Tangan Naruto berpindah menggenggam tangan Hinata persis seperti yang ia lakukan sesaat setelah kematian Neji.

"Kau ingat? Saat pertama kali aku menggenggam tanganmu?" Naruto menatap genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Hinata mengikuti gerakannya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kalau bukan karena pengorbaan Neji, mungkin hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hinata, kita harus bisa mengambil sisi positif dari segala peristiwa. Semua sudah digariskan seperti ini. Mungkin Neji ingin kita bersama. Ia mengorbankan hidupnya untuk hidup kita. Situasi akan berbeda seandainya ia masih hidup tapi salah satu di antara kita mati, tidak akan ada Boruto dan Himawari yang meneruskan tekad kita. Kau menyayangi anak-anak kita kan?" Ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, mulai menyutujui kata-kata Naruto.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tangisi? Nyawa Neji setara dengan kehidupan kita setelahnya, selama ini. Apakah pantas, jika kau menangisi kehidupan keluarga kita yang bahagia? Pasti dia tidak akan senang bila kau tidak bersyukur seperti itu, Hinata." Lanjutnya. Hinata terdiam merenung.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Menyesal dan menyalahkan diri sendiri sama saja mempertanyakan pengorbanannya. Jadi, berbahagialah!" Naruto tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu pun menular pada Hinata sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, tentram, dan bahagia. Hatinya menghangat.

Gemas dengan senyuman ragu-ragu Hinata, Naruto mengarahkan jarinya ke dua ujung bibir Hinata dan menariknya membentuk senyuman. "Senyum dong, Hinata!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, Hinata tersipu dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan dirinya sembari menghirup aroma maskulin yang ia sukai. Naruto pun membalas. Mendekap dengan hangat. Menumpukan kepala pirangnya ke pundak Hinata.

Hinata menumpahkan sisa air matanya dalam pelukan itu. Ia hanya ingin menangis sampai ia lega. Sampai dadanya terasa lapang.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu pun mengelus punggung Hinata. Ia paham, istrinya butuh ketenangan dan rasa lega.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana, sampai langit mulai menggelap. Burung-burung terbang ke sangkarnya. Saat Naruto ingin bangkit, ia menyadari napas teratur Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Ia tidur," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lega.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ , tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti karena ia melihat sosok transparan yang samar oleh lembayung senja di kejauhan.

Masih memeluk Hinata yang tertidur, Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Sosok itu tinggi tegap, dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan wajah rupawan.

"Ne-Neji?"

"Aku percayakan dia padamu, Naruto." Sosok itu menatap ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Tatapannya datar namun penuh ketulusan.

Naruto semakin tidak percaya dengan inderanya sendiri. Sekarang suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu bicara padanya. _Genjutsu_ macam apa ini?

Sosok Neji bersinar bagaikan cahaya proyeksi layar, transparan seperti udara sore, keemasan layaknya lembayung senja. Namun wajahnya tenang, tidak terdapat kesedihan ataupun penyesalan di sana. Naruto bersumpah ia akan memotret sosok ini dan wajib ia perlihatkan pada Hinata agar istrinya percaya, namun sayangnya ia tak membawa alat pengabadi gambar apapun bersamanya.

"Kau adalah kebahagiaan Hinata- _sama_. Jaga dia baik-baik." Sebuah senyum tulus nan elegan khas pria itu terlihat di wajah sosok yang perlahan memudar itu.

Sosok Neji yang transparan sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit saat Naruto kembali ke kesadarannya. Naruto terperanggah, menatap Hinata sekilas lalu pandangannya kembali ke sosok kakak iparnya yang perlahan memudar. "Ya, pasti!" Ia mengangguk mantap.

Angin sore yang hangat menyapu mereka. Naruto masih tetap menyaksikan sosok Neji yang menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar lenyap, ia teringat sesuatu. Hokage ketujuh itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri, membenarkan posisi tidurnya, lalu mata birunya bersinar menatap debu-debu beterbangan dari sosok Neji yang menghilang. Tepat sebelum satu titik terakhir dari sosok Neji lenyap, ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sore itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Neji, dariku dan Hinata."

* * *

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Happy belated birthday Neji! maaf telat, ini kebiasaanku emang *pundung*

Tapi tulisan ini dibuat sejak tanggal tiga. Untuk kembalinya aku dari hiatus yuhuuu!

liburan ini pengen banget nulis banyak fanfic. tapi entah kenapa aku selalu lelet jadi sebelum menulis banyak ide yang awalnya berdatangan pergi kembali :(

next update aku akan update Hinata vs Kaguya! ada yang masih nunggu? yeeey

*krik krik krik*

terus mau lanjut fic mc lain dan mau ikutan BTC! (kenapa malah curhat)

oke sekian dari munya, ohya mau ucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Kishimoto Masashi-sensei! Manga Naruto bener-bener tamat dan beliau memutuskan pensiun dari mangaka HUHUHU SEDIHHH! tapi berterimakasih banget buat manga Naruto yang luar biasa! apalagi akhir naruto gaiden(baca: sinetron) yang bikin saya terharu banget huhuu akhirnya sasusaku bahagia dan emang disimpen di ujung ujung banget (sial)

DITUNGGU BORUTO MOVIE NYA DI BIOSKOP INDONESIA!

sekali lagi... HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI!

July, 3rd 2015

 **Munya**


End file.
